Les Petits Alliés
by Dragonna
Summary: Ce jour-là, Chine était en retard à la réunion des alliés. S'il pouvait se douter du cirque qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Décidément Arthur, sa magie et ses idées, ça voulait forcement dire qu'on allait perdre du temps ou courir à la catastrophe, ou encore que la situation allait tourner au ridicule.


**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages: **Les Alliés

**Genre**: Humour

* * *

Ce matin-là, Chine arrivait en retard à une réunion des alliés. Il courrait pour ne pas perdre encore plus de temps et entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'est qu'ils n'y avait pas toutes les personnes habituelles. Amérique n'était pas là, France et Russie non plus. Par contre il y avait quelqu'un et Yao sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il vit qui se présentait devant lui. Il n'avait pas vu ça souvent, il n'avait même jamais vu ça avant et cela le stupéfiait littéralement.

C'était Arthur, mais dans une tenue bizarre. Il avait une tunique, deux ailes blanches et une baguette à la main. Il avait un sourire de dément au visage et ce sourire s'élargit quand il vit l'arrivant. Le chinois se hérissa et recula, mal à l'aise. Sérieusement l'anglais lui faisait peur. Arthur sembla remarquer son trouble et ricana, complètement dans son trip.

«Yao quelle bonne surprise. Tu es en retard.» dit il en s'approchant un peu trop près au goût du chinois qui fit un bond en arrière.

«Garde tes distances aru.» s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant, l'attitude de l'anglais ne lui plaisant pas plus que ça. Et il lui faisait presque peur. Il se refusait cependant à montrer qu'il n'était pas à son aise «Où sont les autres?

- Je suis là.» Intervint Canada, en levant une main, gardant son ours serré contre lui. Il était aussi gêné que possible, parce que son père lui faisait honte comme ça.

«D'accord mais les au...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça aru?»

Devant lui il y avait trois enfants, et c'était indéniablement Russie, Amérique et France. Il était vêtu pour le premier d'habits chauds dans les mêmes couleurs que ses habituels, pour le second d'une robe blanche et d'un ruban rouge et pour le dernier d'une tunique bleu. Chine en resta la bouche ouverte. Sa première pensée fut _qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons _et la seconde fut immédiatement _mais à quoi je pense? C'est quoi ce cirque?_ Il se prit la tête dans les mains, désespéré. «Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aru?»

Arthur ricana et fit, d'une voix sourde «Ils se sont moqués de moi, ils n'auraient pas du. Amérique et France n'auraient pas du me provoquer.

- Et Russie?

- Dommage collatéral, il était trop proche d'eux, mais je ne regrette rien. Quand ils se réveilleront...» Arthur eut un sourire heureux «je retrouverais mon fils, même si c'est provisoire. Cet Alfred-là ne se moquera jamais de moi.» Des petites larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux «Pas comme l'actuel. Cet...ingrat» Son comportement ressemblait à celui qu'il avait quand il buvait trop.

Yao se frappa le front, préférant ne rien dire. Il soupira et échangea un regard blasé avec Canada qui regardait la scène avec gêne. «Et quand est-ce que tu vas les retransformer?

- Ce soir, pas avant.»

Soudain Amérique bougea et se redressa, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Arthur sourit, prenant un air heureux, espérant sans doute voir l'enfant accourir vers lui en souriant mais le petit ne fit rien de tel. Il se frotta les yeux, regarda la scène, regarda ses petites mains, regarda Arthur dans sa tenue de Britannia Angel et soudain cria «QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ARTHUR? C'EST QUOI CETTE TENUE?» Puis il s'interrompit, portant une main à sa gorge, comme s'il était étonné de sa voix. .«C'EST PAS DRÔLE! QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIS?»Nul doute que c'était le Alfred actuel dans le corps d'un enfant

Arthur s'en rendit compte et alla déprimer dans un coin, sous le regard désespéré de Canada. Celui-ci préféra ne rien dire, sachant que ça serait inutile ou qu'il ne serait pas écouté dans une telle situation. Et puis il trouvait que son ancien tuteur avait exagéré et méritait d'être traité comme ça.

Alfred gonfla ses joues et grommela «Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore? Pourquoi France, Russie et moi ont est redevenus des enfants physiquement?

- Je crois qu'il voulait vous punir pour l'avoir provoqué aru.» répondit Chine, ne se privant pas de lancer un regard moqueur à l'anglais qui déprimait toujours dans un coin. Lui aussi avait une dent contre lui et était ravi de le rabaisser ou de se moquer de lui à chaque occasion possible.

Alfred se redressa et alla secouer les deux autres «Réveillez-vous.» Il voulait visiblement les sortir de leur inconscience, sans doute pour qu'ils aillent l'aider à aller dire deux mots à l'anglais.

France ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'américain avant de dire, d'une voix hésitante «Amérique? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi as-tu rapetissé?» Il porta une main à sa gorge, choqué et reprit, les yeux ronds «Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma voix?

- Cet idiot de Arthur nous as rajeuni. Viens, on doit le convaincre de remettre les choses en ordre rapidement.» Il se tourna ensuite vers Ivan «Réveille-toi Russie.» Il n'alla pas le secouer, car il se méfiait toujours un peu de lui.

Le petit russe se mit en position assise et regarda les deux autres pays, avant de dire «Halàlà Angleterre a encore fait des siennes da?» Il se tût, resta de glace et fit, comprenant qu'il était touché lui aussi. «KolKolKol»

Les trois se tournèrent d'un coup vers le coupable de tout ça, un air sombre au visage. Celui-ci réalisa qu'il était fixé et s'exclama «Non je ne ferais rien. Vous êtes bien punis.

- Mais je n'avais rien fait moi.» sourit Ivan, prenant un air terrible. Même petit il était effrayant. Mais Arthur ne changea pas d'avis, croisant les bras avec obstination.

Amérique s'avança jusque devant l'anglais et le pointa du doigt «Retransforme nous...ou sinon.» Il avait tenté de prendre un air menaçant mais avec sa taille, cela ne le rendait que mignon.

Arthur sembla d'ailleurs particulièrement attendri par le spectacle. Mais il ne céda pas. Il était toujours en colère et était bien décidé à ce que sa punition soit appliqué «Pas avant ce soir.»

Le plus jeune gonfla ses joues, frustré et se tourna vers France. Ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil et se jetèrent en même temps sur l'anglais qui poussa un cri de surprise. Ivan, amusé, vint les aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur était ligoté avec une corde sortit d'où ne on ne savait où. Mais il refusait toujours de coopérer. Les trois petits discutaient à voix basse, lui jetant parfois des coups d'oeil. L'anglais se tourna vers les deux autres adultes de la pièce. «Chine, Canada, faites quelque chose. Détachez-moi.»

Yao ne semblait pourtant pas disposé à faire quoique ce soit «Non, débrouilles-toi, tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation aru.» Il alla s'asseoir à la table, et regarda la scène, le sourire aux lèvres.

Canada détourna le regard «Ce n'était pas gentil de faire ça Dad» Il resta cependant à la même place, curieux de voir ce que les petits allaient faire. La situation l'amusait beaucoup même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

«Fils indigne» souffla Arthur, vexé que personne n'intervienne pour l'aider. Il avait eu des raison de faire ça. Ces deux-là le provoquaient et se moquaient de lui. Donc il s'était vengé et c'était temporaire, où était le problème mais il refusait de céder. Et soudain il eut une idée diabolique: «De toute façon, ce n'est pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit pour me faire changer d'avis.

- Ha oui? Et pourquoi?» fit Francis, haussant un sourcil étonné tandis que les deux autres cessaient leur conciliabules pour écouter la réponse.

«Parce que le sort est programmé pour une durée précise, je ne peux pas l'annuler.» fit fièrement Arthur, ravi de la situation. C'était un mensonge mais personne ne le savait, et comme ça il n'avait pas eu à céder, il serait quand même celui à avoir eu le dernier mot.

Les trois petits eurent soudain un sourire effrayants «Donc on a qu'à se venger directement?

- Ça mérite une punition tiens.» souffla Ivan, jouant avec son tuyau, un sourire sombre sur les lèvres. Il regardait le blond en coin, comme pour juger de ce qu'il allait faire. «Kolkolkol»

Arthur eut une sueur froide, craignant soudain le pire mais le petit américain arrêta le russe, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Francis sortit un stylo de nul part et regarda Alfred «Et si on lui faisait payer?» Il tendit l'ustensile à l'autre qui le prit avec un sourire amusé. L'américain déboucha le stylo et s'approcha et dit «après tout puisqu'on est des gamins jusqu'au soir, agissons comme des gamins.

«Arrêtez qu'est-ce que vous faites.» glapit le magicien, n'appréciant pas la situation. Soudainement son idée de mentir ne lui paraissait plus aussi bonne. Alfred ne l'écouta pas et lui fit des moustaches de chat, s'amusant visiblement bien. «Alfred, arrête ça tout de suite.» dit-il en prenant une voix plus autoritaire.

«Je ne suis plus ta colonie, inutile de me parler comme ça.» répliqua froidement le petit, rebouchant le stylo.

«C'est vrai Arthur» intervint Francis, souriant «Ce n'est pas la peine de faire le coup de la grosse voix, on est pas des gamins, même si cela ne se voit pas.» Il prit la stylo à son tour et s'amusa à dessiner une barbe sur le menton de l'anglais qui se débattit de plus belle. Alfred ricana à ce spectacle, visiblement amusé par ce jeu. Francis se tourna vers lui et sortit des élastiques de sa poche «Que dirais-tu te le coiffer un peu mon cher ~?

- Bonne idée.» s'enthousiasma l'américain en en prenant un et en faisant une petite couette à son ancien tuteur. Le français fit pareil de l'autre côté. Chine s'écroula de rire sur la table, Canada pouffa et Russie sourit.

«Arrêtez immédiatement» glapit l'anglais, mort de honte. Mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas et continuèrent leur tâche.

«Aww il est pas mignon?» Gloussa le petit français dans un sourire fier. Son associé ricana et hocha la tête. «Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre de photo.» Ils avaient envie fini avec la coiffure de l'anglais, arrivant à court d'élastiques.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?» demanda Alfred, curieux. Il réfléchit et soudain eut une idée et se tourna vers Francis «Hé! Arthur est chatouilleux?»

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage du français qui hocha la tête et il se jetèrent, après un accord silencieux, sur le britannique qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter «Stop hahaha arrêtez hahaha, ça suffit hahaha» Incapable d'aligner trois mots il gloussait, se tortillant pour tenter d'échapper à ses bourreaux. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'intention de s'arrêter si vite et poursuivirent leur torture pendant encore un petit moment avant de s'arrêter.

Russie, de son côté, alla voir Chine et lui grimpa sur les genoux, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Le petit Russe lui fit un sourire angélique et dit «Tu ne vas pas frapper un enfant da?» Il comptait apparemment profiter de la situation pour embêter encore plus le chinois.

Yao maudit son voisin et sa tendance à l'ennuyer plus que coutume, il se souvint que l'autre n'était pas vraiment un enfant et le flanqua par terre, sans même ciller. Ivan se redressa et fit un sourire effrayant, peu ravi par la situation. Mais il ne revint pas à la charge, au grand soulagement du plus vieux.

«Ce n'était pas gentil ça!

- Laisse moi tranquille aru!

- Kolkolkol» Il semblait prêt à revenir à la charge, et l'autre se prit la tête dans les mains, sentant bien qu'il allait être ennuyer encore plus maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, la séance de chatouilles se terminait, les deux roublards se trouvant à bout de souffle «Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?» murmura Francis, ennuyé de devoir déjà trouver une nouvelle idée. Il était un peu à court mais voulait toujours se venger pour cette blague qu'il ne trouvait pas drôle du tout. Alfred eut un sourire et s'approcha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Bientôt un sourire du même genre ourla les lèvres du français et il hocha la tête, signifiant par là qu'il marchait dans le plan.

Tout deux s'éloignèrent brusquement et se dirigèrent vers la table, ils durent grimper debout sur les chaises pour être à la bonne hauteur mais finirent par réussir à être correctement mit. Francis chuchota quelque chose à Chine puis alla à sa place. «Mattie!» lança soudain Alfred en faisant un signe à son frère «Viens, on va commencer la réunion.» Quand son frère s'assit à côté de lui, il lui chuchota quelque chose aussi. La canadien eut l'air étonné mais ne répondit rien. Russie arrêta d'ennuyer Chine et s'approcha à son tour d'Alfred qui lui souffla la chose à faire. Ivan sourit, visiblement amusé.

«Hé détachez moi» cria l'anglais, soudain furieux, ne voulant pas être mit à l'écart. Il était important pour cette réunion. Il du se résoudre à regarder et à dire des choses que les autres ne semblaient pas entendre. Mais quand le petit Amérique dit d'une voix tout sérieuse qu'il était un héros, Arthur eut un sourire béat «Damn il est trop mignon» Il comprit pourtant bien vite que le plan de Francis et Alfred était de l'ignorer complètement. Il essaya tout les injures mais ça ne marcha pas, les critiques mais cela ne fonctionna pas plus. Il cria mais cela resta sans réponse. A la fin, épuisé il en arriva même à demander poliment mais il fut toujours ignoré. Et Amérique disait de ces bêtises...Il fallait qu'il intervienne, qu'il fasse quelque chose. «D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD. Je vais vous retransformer, détachez moi. ET ARRÊTEZ CE MASSACRE QU'EST CETTE RÉUNION SANS MOI VOUS FAITES N'IMPORTE QUOI»

Enfin on fit attention à lui. Il fut détaché par Canada et sortit sa baguette magique pour inverser le sortilège. Russie eut son rire diabolique quand il retrouva sa taille et alla s'asseoir à côté de Chine. France et Amérique s'approchèrent de l'anglais qui tressaillit, craignant une vengeance plus douloureuse.

«Ne recommence jamais ça.» siffla Alfred, menaçant.

«Sinon la prochaine fois, notre vengeance ne sera pas si gentille.» renchérit Francis avant d'aller s'asseoir, suivit par l'américain.

«Au fait Arthur.» signala ce dernier, se retournant un instant vers son ancien tuteur «Le repas que tu m'a préparé pour ce midi, tu peux te le garder. J'en veux pas» Et il mordit dans un hamburger, comme une provocation. Canada se cacha derrière sa peluche, sentant l'orage revenir en force.

La provocation fit mouche et la réaction fut immédiate: «Idiot, idiot. C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire à une personne qui s'est fatigué à te faire à manger.» cria Arthur, blessé dans son amour-propre. Il serrait les poings, et brûlait visiblement de lancer à nouveau le sort de plus tôt.

«T'avais qu'à pas me rajeunir.» asséna le plus jeune en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

«Tu as bien raison Alfred, ne mange pas ça, tu te ferais mal au ventre» fit Francis, d'un air concerné tandis que Arthur gonflait ses joues de frustration et de colère, des petites larmes au coin des yeux, vexé qu'on critique ainsi sa cuisine.

Il finit par crier, rouge de colère «Vous êtes tous les deux des idiooootttss.»

Dire qu'il n'était même pas bourré.

Oui, c'était une journée comme les autres.

**Fin**


End file.
